John Cena
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 239 lbs. |from = W. Newbury, Massachusetts |signature = Attitude Adjustment |first = WWE Wrestlemania XIX (2003) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} John Cena is a WWE Superstar who is the transcendent sports-entertainer of today's generation, priding himself as a fan favorite who's always ready for a fight. In WWE All Stars, Cena is a selectable character classed as a Brawler with an average Counter ability. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Hulk Hogan to determine who has been the Biggest Superstar, as both are considered the face of their respective generation. Among Path of Champions, John Cena and Triple H compete against the user in a Triple Threat Elimination match as part of the second-to-last Path of Champions Superstars. Biography :John Cena had honestly never even considered a career in WWE. Though a huge WWE fan since childhood, he root for heroes like Hulk Hogan, Ultimate Warrior, and Shawn Michaels. Instead, he flew out to California in 2000, to pursue a profession in bodybuilding (a move he now admits to making simply because his father had told him he wouldn’t make it out there). But while working behind the counter of Gold’s Gym in Venice, a discussion with a young hopeful encouraged Cena to begin training for the ring. He was instantly hooked, and became motivated to learn everything he could about his newfound craft. He obviously proved a quick study. By June 2002, he had joined the SmackDown roster, and less than a year later headlined the first of what has since become countless main-event matches. :''That said, Cena has never forgotten his roots. In fact, remembering where he came from has helped him evolve into the man he is today: a well-versed hip-hop artist, a successful movie star and a blue-collared Superstar who’s always ready to fight. He leads his WWE fan-based army into battle with the mission statement he’s been down with since Day One: hustle, loyalty and respect. It is those tenets that have taken Cena from a guy working at a gym into an ironclad lock future inductee of the WWE Hall of Fame. : Character Overview Like him or hate him, John Cena has main evented more Wrestlemanias than anyone in history. Even horrible injuries do surprisingly little to keep him down for long, when he was supposed to be out for over 6 months back in 2007 only for him to come back 3 months later good as new to win the Royal Rumble 2008. He may be bland and juvenile, but one thing you can’t deny is that he’s a genetic freak: the laws of nature don’t seem to apply to him, making his “Superman” comparisons extend past his booking. It seems that even the THQ guide doesn’t like him and they made the freakin’ game. According to the guide, John Cena is one of the easier matchups you can hope for as all of his moves can be easily blocked or reversed. I have to disagree: while he does have a LOT of reversible moves, if he manages to sneak a combo in, it can lead to major consequences. His damage-dealing capabilities are extraordinary, almost on par with a Big Man class. On top of that, he has a plethora of Signatures that he can CHAIN TOGETHER. That means if you hit one Signature, you might be able to get a second one FREE because he has a grounded Signature regardless if the opponent is facing towards or away from you. Don’t sleep on Cena, or you might get Five Move of Doom’d. : Movelist Signatures Side Slam Suplex (AKA the Proto-Bomb) QS+QG (Gives Cinematic Finisher) Delayed Suplex HS+HG (Gives Cinematic Finisher) 5 Knuckle Shuffle QS+QG to a grounded opponent lying head-first to you (Gives Cinematic Finisher) STF HS+HG to a grounded opponent lying feet-first to you (Gives Cinematic Finisher) Air Leg Drop QS+QG or HS+HG on the top rope (REALLY good move. It hits opponents standing or grounded and has good tracking. If there’s enough distance between you and the opponent, climb up to the top and use this) Finisher Attitude Adjustment Because Cena can transition directly into PIN from WLK, you can use this move even when the opponent isn’t flashing red. Get the damage, and then if the subsequent pinfall doesn’t get them, the pin from WLK just might. Movelist QS>HS(KB) QS>QSTRUE>QG(KND) QS>QSTRUE>HG QS>QSTRUE>HSTRUE>QS(KND-S) QS>QSTRUE>HSTRUE>HS(KND) QS>QSTRUE>HSTRUE>QG(STN)>Any button(JUG) <---This is THUGANOMIC combo. While the opponent can reverse the last two inputs, This hits TRUE all the way to the grab and if it all connects, it can lead to crazy good damage, almost an entire color of life if not a little more. I don’t remember the exact damage, but this combo is too good to pass up on: it can potentially turn the match around to your favor. QS>QSTRUE>HSTRUE>HG(KND) QS>QSTRUE>QS>QSTRUE(KB) QS>QSTRUE>QS>HS>QS(KND-S) QS>QSTRUE>QS>HS>HS(KND) QS>QSTRUE>QS>HS>QG(STN)>Any button(JUG) <----Your alternative to the THUGANOMIC combo. The extra QS can throw your opponent’s timing off if they’re getting wise to the rhythmic of the other combo. Alternate between this and the previous THUGANOMIC combo to get that insane damage. QS>QSTRUE>QS>HS>HG(KND) Toward+QS>HSTRUE(KB) <----Another one of your THUGANOMIC combos. It hits TRUE all the way through and gets KB at the end, which allows Cena to follow up with any number of offensive options. Toward+QS>QSTRUE>QG Toward+QS>QSTRUE>HG(KND) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>HSTRUE>QS(KB) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>HSTRUE>HS(KND) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>HSTRUE>QG(STN) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>HSTRUE>HG(KND) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>QS>QSTRUE(KB) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>QS>HSTRUE>QS(KB) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>QS>HSTRUE>HS(KND) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>QS>HSTRUE>QG(STN) Toward+QS>QSTRUE>QS>HSTRUE>HG(KND) Away+QS>HS(KB) Away+QS>QS>HSTRUE(KND)>Any button Away+QS>QS>QG(KND)>Any button(KND) Away+QS>QS>HG(KND) Away+QS>QS>QS>QS(KB) Away+QS>QS>QS>HS(KND)>Any button Away+QS>QS>QS>QG(KND)>Any button(KND) Away+QS>QS>QS>HG WLK>QS(STN)>QS or HS(KND)>Any button(KND) WLK>HG <----What happens here is that Cena plants his foe with a Fisherman Suplex and holds it for a pin attempt. If the opponent is low on health, this can potentially end the match. Achievements and trophies Among the achievements and trophies for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, completing all three Path of Champions as John Cena will reveal 'The Champ is Here!' Unlocking this achievement contributes 50 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore (the highest point total in the game) and a Silver Trophy available for PS3 users. Championships and accomplishments Since debuting in 2002, Cena has won 20 championships in WWE, including 13 World Championships, having won the WWE Championship a record 11 times, and the World Heavyweight Championship on two occassions. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery John Cena entrance.jpg|John Cena with a salute during his entrance. John Cena punches Bret Hart.jpg|John Cena unleashes a powered punch against Bret Hart. John Cena with a 5 Knuckle Shuffle on Hulk Hogan.jpg|John Cena with a 5 Knuckle Shuffle on Hulk Hogan. John Cena punches Hulk Hogan in Batallion shirt.jpg|John Cena knocks down Hulk Hogan in his Battalion shirt in a Fantasy Warfare bout. John Cena and Steve Austin against Macho Man.jpg|John Cena double-teams "Macho Man" Randy Savage with Stone Cold Steve Austin. John Cena with a 5 Knuckle Shuffle on Andre the Giant.jpg|John Cena with a 5 Knuckle Shuffle on Andre the Giant. Videos External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/john-cena ''WWE All Stars - John Cena bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Brawlers Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:Starter Characters